Sin derecho
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Qué derecho tenía él para reclamarle por aquélla foto? Ninguno...


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Quería publicar esto antes del siguiente capítulo, pero aunque ya empezaron los spoilers no perjudica en nada a la historia. Al parecer Siwon sí me dio inspiración.

 **Sin derecho**

Había sido demasiado para él, Kijima lo sabía perfectamente, esa había sido su forma de liberar un poco tanto estrés y preocupación, pero como que había exagerado tantito y estaba a punto de exagerar aún más. Pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? No iba a dejar que Tsuruga Ren condujera ebrio, así que bastante cansado, optó por llevarlo a dónde pedía.

Por suerte, conocía bien el Darumaya, había cenado varias veces allí debido a que el chef le preparaba unos platillos excelentes del que no tenía más que halagos que dar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kyoko se quedaba con los dueños del restaurante. Por un momento, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de ir más seguido para visitar a su compañera de profesión, pero recordó cómo se había puesto Ren por unos simples mensajes que compartió con ella, así que mejor desechó la idea. Además, verlo en ese estado tan deplorable le quitaba las ganas por completo de hacer alguna jugada para ganar un poco el afecto de la joven actriz.

Después de un viaje en auto bastante ruidoso, debido a que Ren no se callaba y solo se la pasaba diciendo incongruencias como digno hombre ebrio que era, llegaron al Darumaya.

Kijima tuvo que cargarlo un poco para que pudiera llegar hasta la puerta trasera, ya que el actor se estaba quedando dormido y además, creía que armaría un escándalo si los clientes lo veían llegar de esa manera, por eso escogió esa puerta.

Tocó y esperó una pronta respuesta.

Por suerte, Kyoko abrió casi enseguida, parecía que ella también acababa de llegar.

—¿Kijima-san?

—Kyoko, disculpa las molestias, pero…

Kijima miró al hombre que sostenía. Kyoko se dio cuenta enseguida de quién se trataba y se alarmó.

—Tsuruga-san, ¡¿qué le pasó?!

—Tranquila, solo bebió demasiado, pero ¿podrías dejarnos pasar? Nadie debe verlo así…

—Claro—. Kyoko se lo pensó un poco—. Creo que lo mejor será subir a mi habitación.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Kijima subió junto con Ren a la habitación de Kyoko, en donde se sentaron.

—Entonces, ¿dice que Tsuruga-san bebió demasiado?

—Así es.

—Es extraño, nunca había escuchado que hiciera eso. Pero ¿por qué están aquí y no en su departamento?

—Te lo contaré.

Kijima había pensado mucho qué le debía decir a la chica y que no. Sabía un poco sobre lo que Ren sentía por ella, pero no tenía ni idea sí Kyoko pensaba lo mismo que él o si por lo menos ya sabía que clases de sentimientos tenía el actor por ella.

Así que, solo le contó el incidente principal y la causa de la borrachera.

—Ambos fuimos a beber unos tragos, para mejorarle el estado de ánimo porque lo notaba un poco desanimado, todo estaba bien, pero cuando Ren fue a pagar la cuenta, una actriz que nos acompañó por propia voluntad, lo siguió y según él me contó después, le había robado un beso.

Con esa información, Kyoko se estaba llenando de ira.

 _¿Lo forzó a besarla? ¿Quién era esa tipa?_

Kyoko trató de disimular su enojo y celos lo más que pudo y siguió escuchando el relato del actor.

—No sé que fue lo que Ren hizo con ella, pero regresó muy enojado, nunca lo había visto así, y después de eso, bebió y bebió, intenté detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso. Obligado, lo llevé hasta su departamento, pero ahí se puso terco con que tenía que verte y hablar contigo, por eso lo traje, si no lo hubiera hecho, él mismo iba a tomar su auto y manejar hasta aquí, así que quise evitar eso…

Fue ahí cuando Kyoko dejó de entender el relato.

—¿Por qué quería verme? ¿Qué quería decirme?

—Eso no lo sé…—. Disimuló Kijima.

El susodicho estaba medio consciente medio inconsciente, pero empezaba a recuperar sus sentidos.

—Mogami-san—susurró al verla.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿qué quería decirme? ¿Por qué tuvo que venir en ese estado?

Kyoko no sabía cómo tratarlo. No podía hacerlo como a cualquier ebrio, era su sempai.

—No tengo derecho…—, escupió—¿qué derecho puedo tener de reclamarte algo si yo pasé por lo mismo? Ninguno…

Kyoko no estaba entendiendo nada. Pero, Kijima ya tenía una idea del porqué Ren estaba en ese estado de ánimo.

—Yo deseando regañarte por el beso que Fuwa te robó, reclamarte porque habías jurado que tendrías más cuidado con él. Preguntarte cómo pudiste haber roto la regla del corazón de un actor. Me preguntaba si acaso te gustaban sus besos y por eso dejabas que te besara a diestra y siniestra. Imaginándote haciendo mil cosas con Fuwa que nunca creí posibles. Pero y ahora… ¿y ahora qué? Ya ni siquiera puedo regañarte… Sé que tú no eres así…sé que Fuwa no te interesa…sé bien que no te interesan sus besos…pero ahí estaba yo, pensando mal de ti solo por esa estúpida fotografía… ¿qué derecho tengo de reclamarte? Ninguno…menos ahora…ahora sé que esas cosas pasan sin previo aviso. De todas formas, desde un principio, yo no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarte. Soy solo tu sempai…nada más…

El cerebro de Kyoko trabajaba a mil por hora.

 _¿Foto? ¿Beso con Sho? ¡¿Alguien había tomado una foto en ese momento?! ¡¿Y cómo es que Tsuruga Ren la había visto?!_

Miró a Kijima alterada.

—¿Usted sabe de qué está hablando?

—Yo solo sé, que al verlo decaído lo llevé a beber, supongo que la fotografía que menciona es la razón de su estado de ánimo. Y también supongo, que dice que él pasó por lo mismo, por el beso que le robaron hoy. Pero no sé nada más.

Kijima era hábil.

 _¿La fotografía es la razón de su estado de ánimo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa foto lo tenía así?_

Kyoko tenía qué decirle algo.

—No sé de que foto habla, pero si se refiere a lo que yo creo, déjeme decirle que no estaba de humor en ese momento y Sho aprovechó la ocasión para ensuciar mis labios, pero ya le di su merecido por eso—, pero Kyoko comenzaba a enojarse—además, como usted dice no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme sí hoy también le robaron un beso. Así que mejor ahórrese los sermones.

Ren la miró, pero hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo.

—Pero lo peor es que yo no puedo hacerlo, puede hacerlo Fuwa, puede hacerlo Corn, pero yo no…tuviste tu primer beso con Corn, ése sí te gustó. Irónico—rio—, demasiado irónico. Desearía tanto darte otro beso…aun siendo Corn y no Tsuruga Ren no me importaría, aún sí tuviera que crear alguna falsa historia que se asemejara a la maldición de la que salvaste a tu príncipe de las hadas. Haría lo que fuera para que dejaras que te besara, que fuera únicamente yo quien pudiera probar tus labios, aún si tengo que ser Corn de nuevo…

Ren definitivamente había dicho demasiado.

Kijima era el que no entendía nada en esta ocasión, pero por la expresión que Kyoko puso, supo que ella sabía algo al respecto.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es eso de Corn? ¿Príncipe de las hadas? ¿Ya está delirando o qué? —le preguntó a la chica sin obtener respuesta.

 _¿Corn? ¿Tsuruga-san me está diciendo que él es Corn? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?_

—Incluso fingí que por medio de magia adoptaba esta voz y aunque me reconociste por mis medidas, fui capaz de hacerte creer que era por la magia. Y ahí, estando totalmente celoso de mi mismo, hice que me curaras de mi maldición con un beso como en los cuentos de hadas, pero no fue suficiente y antes de irme te robé otro beso…otro beso que quiero repetir, mil y una veces quiero repetirlo…

Eso era todo lo que Kyoko necesitaba saber para darse cuenta de la verdad.

Ren sin decir nada más, se quedó dormido en el suelo.

—Sigo sin entender nada…es como si Ren dijera que él es ese tal Corn o como se llame y quien antes te había besado.

Kyoko se desplomó y cayó de rodillas. No se lo podía creer.

 _Tsuruga-san es Corn…_

Los celos y enojo de Kyoko habían sido reemplazados por otros miles de pensamientos.

 _Si él es Corn, ¿por qué inventó todo eso de la maldición? ¿Por qué sigue fingiendo? ¿Por qué me besó?_

Ya no podía más con eso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Kijima.

—¿Puede llevarlo a su departamento?

Él solo asintió aun confuso y obedeció.

Kyoko daba mil vueltas a su habitación cuando se encontraba ya a solas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tsuruga Ren era Corn. Tsuruga Ren fue quién la besó en Guam. Y, por si fuera poco, ¿había dicho que quería volver a besarla? ¿Qué él fuera el único quién pudiera besarla? Su cabeza ardía con mil y un preguntas sin respuestas.

Definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir.

Ren despertó en su alcoba un par de horas después. Se levantó aún confundido y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—¿Despertaste? —Ren sobresaltado buscó de dónde provenía esa voz.

Kijima lo observaba desde la sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Procurando que no vayas a hacer alguna otra tontería.

—¿Tontería?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas, pero déjame decirte que a mi parecer has hecho la mayor tontería de tu vida.

Ren entró en pánico.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Ir con Kyoko y decirle que no tenías ningún derecho a reclamarle por el beso que Fuwa le dio, además de que tú eres un tal Corn y que quisieras volver a besarla. O por lo menos eso entendí…pero, tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿me cuentas la historia?

Ren se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente.

¡¿Pero qué demonios había hecho?! ¡¿Y como le iba a explicar las cosas a Kyoko ahora?!

Era hombre muerto.


End file.
